Users of mobile devices often rely upon many different accounts with many different service providers. For example, a user may have an email account, a social networking account, a shopping account, a gaming account, a newspaper subscription account, and so on. In some cases, an account may be associated with a particular mobile application, and two or more mobile applications may use different respective accounts. These accounts may have their own respective usernames, passwords, and/or other security credentials. It may be difficult for users to remember all of their security credentials for all of their various accounts.